<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snippets of Chaldea by Jay_s_Atelier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909365">Snippets of Chaldea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier'>Jay_s_Atelier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tree of Chaldea [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Writing Synthesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skits of what happens in the daily life of Chaldea uncovered in drabble form~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tree of Chaldea [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2247351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kitchen Takeovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A red haired woman surveyed her domain. The place was definitely not up to the way she would have kept it. A look to her right showed that her partner in the endeavor was just as upset with her. The information form Sheba as well as whatever time and experience the two had for themselves at cooking knew not to let this stand.</p><p>Not at their home base!</p><p>Out on the field, or in a temporary camp, were different things.</p><p>This! This travesty was not what they would call a kitchen to use. The best they could say was it was clean and had plenty of storage. Beyond that…..</p><p>“I know how to make remodifications.” EMIYA offered. His time as a fix it man and house husband youth and onward savant of the field of cooking pulling him forward.</p><p>“I’ll let Da Vinci know the tools we need after I survey the last of the equipment.” Boudica replied in her own charge into the battle of their territory. “I don’t expect much. Did they all live on coffee and ready to eat meals here?”</p><p>The growing frown on her tanned accomplice made her feel like she had a dedicated partner here. “Our Master is not allowed to endure that as a meal plan.”</p><p>“I will make sure that she doesn’t skip meals.” Boudica mentioned in promise. “We can always have Mash as an assistant. The good girl she is would listen to her elders on this.”</p><p>“Ha, can’t say I’m surprised we might go to extremes for that, but there really is only a handful of humans here. It would be ridiculous to make them work this hard for the rest of us Servants.”</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>As a high priority maintenance the kitchen was fixed within the day. And ruled over by EMIYA and Boudica with the rest of the human chefs as their assistants. Further applications to work in the kitchen must be approved by the two of them.</p><p>Romani signed off on it after being allowed to make his own odd treats for snacks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Caster Gilgamesh Elects Himself In Charge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilgamesh looked over everything with a patience that was truly indulgent. His generosity clearly having no bounds for the ones he desired to watch over most.</p>
<p>The young pair of Masters that had managed to summon him in the heat of the moments, when the world as they knew it was destroyed, were clearly in  need of guidance. The pair of them had yet to earn his interest in more than calling them Chaldean Master Red and Chaldean Master Black had no idea what they needed to do to guide the last bastion of humanity. The two were not even mages, just fools that were here at the right time who were working and struggling to catch up as they must to ensure that the whole of humanity lived to the next year and more.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh was a gracious king and all too willing to let them learn and struggle as they might. Was even willing to lend them his powers as a Caster class Servant, but they would never be his Master. Just those that worked under him in this caveat to save humanity.</p>
<p>The staff had indeed taken such a hit that there was no order in all of this.</p>
<p>The Doctor in charge, so entertainingly human and clinging to it as he should, was still learning the ways of making vital decisions. The rest of the staff that remained followed him and the genius known as Leonardo Da Vinci.</p>
<p>But..</p>
<p>This would not do at all completely.</p>
<p>“You will follow my management as a king while we work together here. Each of us will work toward the restoration of humanity and the swift elimination of each Singularity. I am willing to allow you all to enjoy your time relaxing, but there must be a strived improvement as a whole as we <em>are</em> the last ones to stand in front of humanity’s destruction.” Gilgamesh looked down at his fellow summoned Servants. The lot of them taken completely by his words and accepting his claim as the one in charge. As they should.</p>
<p>(The nodding of Masters near them were taken as agreement for the rest that were unsure to follow.)</p>
<p>“Now, staff of Chaldea, let us find a place for me to work unimpaired. Courtesan, attend to the Masters of Chaldea and send them to bed. The pair of them will need the rest for all they work they must do on the morrow.”</p>
<p>Mati Hari could be seen easily taking the two Masters by the hand at Gilgamesh’s command. The rest of the Servants waiting for their own assignments. It would seem they had their own Director.</p>
<p>….and the Chaldean staff another Director that they forgot to think was not really in charge when Romani was too distracted by his blog to correct them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shakespeare Petitions to Keep His Theatre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We needeth a lodging.” Shakespeare spoke to his Master. “We needeth a lodging to showeth off playeth. A lodging whither the mind can beest a captive of uncharted imagination hath brought to life. A lodging whither no sir may forget to connect with the arts.”</p><p>Gudao looked over at him in confusion. He and Gudako were pulling an all-nighter to get their field reports done as best as they could summarize. Thankfully, those watching over them had more of the bigger details, so they mostly had to put in their impressions and record on the experience. It was still tough.</p><p>Gudako was ignoring this in the grim determination of one facing an execution. She was too far into hers to stop until she was done. Gudao was on his own.</p><p>“Okay.” Gudao didn’t even understand what he was saying, but if he just needed another room it was fine. Casters were known to have a Workshop. It didn’t matter that he was a writer. “You should talk to the person in charge of that. But I think you can do it.”</p><p>“Mine grant you mercy thee art a generous soul to the arts. The theatre wilt knoweth thy tender care in its effective birth like that of a father.” Was all Gudao could hear as the man skipped out – literally.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>“Wise King of Heroes, worker of magic, the permission thee wanted wast as foretold. Thy word wast true that mine appeal would beest granted.” Shakespeare burst in in all dramatic aplomb of one of his characters.</p><p>“Now remember that when the Roman Emperor enters.” Caster Gilgamesh waved off. “You already have it being built when your petition came through. I’m not the one keeping her out. Your Master’s word is.” He should have asked that before the latest Singularity. "Mati Hari, send in the next petitioner." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Valentine's Day Approval</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilgamesh looked over to the side at the chocolate declarations on every petition handed over to him. They had been clogging up his desk for two weeks, while he had other work to do that day.</p>
<p>“You said you would need two week’s notice when Valentine’s Day was brought up earlier.” Mata Hari mentioned when he looked over at her too long. She was efficiently setting up the petitions into groups of nationality.</p>
<p>“They may be allowed to proceed.” Caster Gilgamesh pointed out. “But they must have that reduced to a single list on just what they want done for Valentine’s Day instead of a mess of disjointed pleas. This is a festivity for loved ones is it not? Then they have the time for the care to put effort into this. Have the fat Roman and his Egyptian Queen as the two presiding over this. They already work with love do they not?”</p>
<p>“They have a room of who is in love with whom speculation going on and bets on love lives as well as a list of who needs help with love board. It is surprisingly popular. Ceaser is really good at love advice for all he’s Ceaser.” Mata Hari noted.</p>
<p>“Have the two of them format it and approve of whom has the best examples. Five of them with a list of equipment needed. I will choose the one who is hosting the holiday in the end.”</p>
<p>Mata Hari just nodded. She expected her boss was already now thinking on what to do with Hakuno when the day came. Possibly even how to react to when she gave him chocolates. Otherwise it was simple business. It was like the other holidays then. Aside from Christmas. No one could understand who was Santa, but the rest of them…</p>
<p>Now what was a Nero Fest?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Open Mic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There is clearly no one better a singer than I! For I am the embodiment of Venus herself with talents overflowing like the petals of a rose in the wind." Nero declared in her signature pose, holding a rose that came from nowhere. </p>
<p>
  <em>There were bets on where she got those roses on the books.</em>
</p>
<p>"No! Only an Idol of great talent should be the one on stage. My adoring fans can't be stopped. They deserve to hear the lyrics I spent so much time on for tonight!" Eli was glaring back.</p>
<p>"My rival I expect no less than your absolute best." </p>
<p>"Of course! Tonight the two of us are finally going to settle which one of us is the best." </p>
<p>"You both are wrong, Magi*Mari is the only singer that ever deserves the title of <em>the</em> best," a passing by Romani had to remark. He didn't even look at the two would be Idols, just walked around them.</p>
<p>"When she shows herself, I'm going to challenge her. No one takes the best Idol category when I'm here." Eli declared as if there was no reason she wouldn't.</p>
<p>"Indeed, but for now the two of us must decide on which one of us is the greater Idol." Nero was ready to begin their battle.</p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>Music drifted through the cafeteria in the form of a harp. Sir Tristan had taken the stage before anyone else.</p>
<p>A small line had already been marked by Mata Hari indicating the spaces for sign ups was over, the two would be Idols were still arguing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Refusal of Service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mash looked over at the folder that Robin Hood shoved over to Da Vinci, it looked rather important for him to go that far. She couldn't hear him, but the serious look on his face meant he meant business. She was concerned it would be something that would effect Senpei.</p>
<p>"-and that's really all there is to it," Robin Hood called out as he started to leave the room. Mash had missed all of what he had even talked about. the green archer nimbly navigated around her as he turned around, the awareness he had possibly coming from his time in the woods, or the large time attempting gorilla warfare in his lifetime. </p>
<p>"See ya little miss, I've got a job to do." Robin nodded off and continued on down the hall with a purpose.</p>
<p>"Da Vinci? Did you have Robin spy for you again?" Mash was going to object to that if she did.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, this is just him adding something to his contract as a Servant."</p>
<p>"Oh, what was it?" Mash didn't think you could add clauses after this long of being summoned.</p>
<p>"He's to never end up in the same team as BB even in a life or death situation for the whole of humanity at stake. He's got a fee for breach of contract added too." The inventor sounded so pleased about that.</p>
<p>"How much of a fee?" Mash was curious.</p>
<p>"The forfeit of half of Chaldea to him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fou Break Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fou looked over at the menu in front of him and tapped his paw on  picture. "Fo fou!"</p>
<p>"You want a Merlin Special?" Cat asked, looking down at the little flower dollops on the dessert like breakfast meal. Even the bacon added to it looked more like twisted roses set to the side. Chaldea had a habit of making anything you requested like a professional restaurant. None of the chefs could stop cooking a meal even outside of what counted as standard 'breakfast,' 'lunch,' and 'dinner' when it meant limiting their cooking creativity.</p>
<p>"Fou fo fouuu!" </p>
<p>"If you want to have a meal plan labeled after you, you could talk to me about it after we cook you your meal. I know you spend the most time being Master's most faithful bodyguard and adviser." Cat nodded as she took out a pad of paper and a pen.</p>
<p>"Fou."</p>
<p>"Yessir, it would most likely help if they all could understand you all the time."</p>
<p>"Foooouuu."</p>
<p>"You're right. Your personal fluff cushion will be out with your lunch~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Women's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Romani looked up confused as to why Leonardo was relaxing on an easy chair. One that she looked to have made herself. "What's going on? All the female staff and Servants are getting pampered with desserts and spa time." Here he paused to gesture at Da Vinci, "Or just laze around. Am I missing something?"</p>
<p>"You mean you don't know Doctor?" Mash chipped in as she settled down in another chair with a book on the desk next to it.</p>
<p>"No?" </p>
<p>"It's Woman's Day." Gudako added from the hammock that was in the corner Romani missed.</p>
<p>"It's the day where women get celebrated for their achievements." Da Vinci added.</p>
<p>"But you were a man in history..."</p>
<p>"That isn't stopping Enkidu from celebrating it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Catch them ALL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gotta catch 'em all~" Gudako could be heard singing as she played with a handheld device. A little bounce in her step as she continued to press buttons.</p>
<p>"Is that a pokemon game?" Gudao asked, a bit envious of a gaming device. He wondered where she found one, or if this was the only time she had to use the one she brought with her to Chaldea. If he could have brought a few other things he recalled at his home right now - incinerated with the rest of humanity - he would be using them.</p>
<p>"Pokemon? That's a monster taming game right, senpei?" Mash appeared and asked.</p>
<p>"It's really popular. I'm sure almost all kids, and a few adults, wanted a real pokemon for a pet. Usually pikachu." Gudao answered.</p>
<p>"I want to try this game out if I can too." Mash was excited, a formal game that taught monster taming. Imagine the benefits they could use from it.</p>
<p>"Pokemon?" Gudako asked confused when she tuned them back in.</p>
<p>"The game you're playing right now." Gudao said.</p>
<p>"This isn't pokemon. This is my Servant wish list." Gudako showed them the pictures marked for .... almost every Servant recorded in the log.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Loves Me Loves Me Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"She loves me."</p>
<p>A petal falls to the ground.</p>
<p>"She loves me not."</p>
<p>A petal falls down to the ground.</p>
<p>"She loves me."</p>
<p>Romani stopped in his tracks and looked over at Da Vinci, "Is Gudao doing fine over there?" </p>
<p>"He's fine. He's been at that for the last hour. Someone gave him one of the special flowers we use to distract the more <em>enthusiastic</em> Servants. He wants to know if Mash likes him." </p>
<p>Romani paused as he sipped his coffee, the only reasonable response when everyone - and Romani meant everyone - knew she liked him. Da Vinci saw the looks and smirked.</p>
<p>"I know, he'll realize it eventually." </p>
<p>"He really should ask Magi*Mari if he can't ask her in person. Those flowers never run out of petals."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Comas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Master isn't waking up again!?" Mash could be heard shouting in concern.</p>
<p>Romani looked tired, "It looks like she was called to another Singularity again."</p>
<p>Da Vinci looked like a marathon runner with the way she had a look of complete victory at the end of the tunnel, "Don't worry. This is the fourth time this has happened so far. We are a professional at fining the out of body spirit of the Master of Chaldea by now!" </p>
<p>Or at least the tools she made and the tracker she made them wear at all times could help them find them faster than the first time.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'll be waiting for when you can send me to them!" Mash was all fired up.</p>
<p>"This is still the weirdest way to kidnap a person I have ever seen," one of the staff muttered a little too loud.</p>
<p>...the rest of them could only agree with that statement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. King of the Mountain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Gudao, you remember that kid game you told Mash about?" Gudako mentioned as she looked over at her tablet device.</p>
<p>"You need to be a little more specific, I've told her a lot of games you could play  when I was telling her about my time growing up outside." Gudao remarked back, he was in the middle of writing a mission report on today's training. This didn't narrow it down at all when it came to one game in particular. </p>
<p>....or even the ones he looked up personally in their off time to play with Mash now. Child Servants are as much as an excuse as they are a reason.</p>
<p>"The king of the mountain one." Gudako sounded a little distracted as she said that. She must have been looking at one of the videos that a former staff saved up for break time. </p>
<p>"The one where kids basically take over a fake mountain and the one that keeps the others off of it is the king?" Gudao remembered quite a few bruises while playing that game as a kid. </p>
<p>"Yep, that one sounds about right." Gudako was grinning a little too much. It was starting to creep him out.</p>
<p>"Why are you asking?" Gudao... was not assured.</p>
<p>"Did you know that the more competitive, not to mention Kingly Servants decided to become the king of a mountain each and defeat their fellow kings to show who was the one King over all of the mountains?" Gudako asked him.</p>
<p>....it took a few moments for Gudao to have that click in his head. </p>
<p>
  <strong>"THEY DID WHAT?!"</strong>
</p>
<p>"Yep, looks like Gilgamesh is enjoying this. Arjuna is focusing on a rivalry with Karna. Medb is trying to round up a Cu patrol, but they went on dates with their wives. Ozy is making his into a giant pyramid. Arthur still has no idea how he got dragged into this, but Magi*Mari is enthusiastic in helping him. Da Vinci is streaming it now, while the rest of the staff are mixed between stopping them and cheering. The chat room is amusing."</p>
<p>Gudao took this moment to scream into his report.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Gudao Dealing with Daylight Savings, White Day, and Pie Day at once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gudako looked over at an exhausted Gudao. Her fellow Master practically face planting into the table, just narrowly avoiding his lunch. </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Did daylight savings time hit you that hard? I know time traveling outside of a Rayshift is a doozy, but did it really hit you that hard?" Gudako dared to ask.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We live in Antarctica. The poles mean we have about half a year of light and the other half forgets the sun exists. Time like that doesn't mean any thing." Gudao grumbled into his plate. </p>
  <p>"The many, many gifts you had to give out today?" Gudako smirked.</p>
  <p>Her counterpart was popular and, to his extreme horror, single. His inability to admit to his overblown crush on Mash was - to life, as Gudako put it and Gudao <em>agreed</em> with - the most crushing part of that crush. He actually got interrupted on the very few times he even <em>attempted</em> to confess. That tiny bit of courage was used up and took so much time to rebuild. As well as everyone that lost money on betting on him to rebuild their fortune. He had accepted chocolates from almost all of his female Servants on Valentine's Day. </p>
  <p>So, while Gudako was treated to gifts today from the male Servants she gifted chocolate to - the female Servants and her just exchanged chocolate and gifts that day, Gudao was running around like he was deprived of time in defeating a Demon Pillar to satisfy them all. </p>
  <p>....Gudako may have paid for some security recordings of the more hilarious ones. </p>
  <p>"Mmmph!" Groaned Gudao. </p>
  <p>Gudako looked over at the rest of the cafeteria and noticed the lack of a specific treat on Gudao's plate. She looked over at the rest of her fellow diners to make sure he was really missing it. The Hakunos were all dining together with their own personal pies. The Gilgamesh were attempting to keep their own pies from being devoured by Enkidu, who had an entire stack of pies to go through as well. The Cus and their wives were sharing slices together. The children had their own coveted and eaten first, or only. Gudako even had one of her own slices she was ready to savor.</p>
  <p>"Did you even miss that it was pie day?" Gudako wondered at him.</p>
  <p>"What?" Gudao finally came up for air.</p>
  <p>"Pie day. You know the funny math holiday where we all get to eat pie."</p>
  <p>"No?" Gudao looked over at her own pie with a confused expression. Must have been a really tiring day.</p>
  <p>"That certainly won't do! You need a special treat today Master. Have some pie!" </p>
  <p>Neither Gudako, nor Gudao, expected Gudao to get a pie to the face from <em>Mephistopheles</em> of all people. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Food Oppression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The muscular blond Berserker was in an argument with Tamamo Cat. The words were incomprehensible other than '<em>food</em>' and '<em>oppressor</em>.' The rather lost Knight decided this was the perfect adventure now that he forgot why he was here to begin with anyway.</p>
<p>Astolfo gazed wide eyed at it intrigued. The Rider skipping over to the white haired Archer shaking his head. "So, why are they screaming at one another? Did one of them get lost and wear the other one's clothes? I didn't think Spartacus could even fit into Cat's outfit." </p>
<p>"It's got nothing to do with their clothes." Emiya looked all the more exasperated at the pink haired knight.</p>
<p>"I don't know. Spartacus could fit into her apron, but that would have broken the strings. Or he could have tried the entire outfit and that's why she only has the apron left!" Astolfo looked really proud at his deduction.</p>
<p>Emiya's eye twitched for some reason. "Then what about Spartacus's outfit?" </p>
<p>He <em>must</em> be coming around to the idea!</p>
<p>"It must have fallen off." It was too big for the smaller woman compared to the big Berserker after all. ;Common sense over here. Haha,' Astolfo was thinking on a roll.</p>
<p>"This food is being oppressed by being forced to be used to feed us all!" Screamed Spartacus.</p>
<p>"Oh neverminded. He must he been shown <em>Veggie Tales</em> again and think the food is alive." Astolfo nodded over to Emiya who looked like he was getting a headache. He worked too hard, poor guy. "See you later, I'm off on an adventure now!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fishing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cu looked over at the multiple bags he had prepared. Bags that were spelled to keep things fresh like a cooler for at least half a day. Who knew a spell used to try to imitate a blizzard could come in handy at times like this?</p><p>He smirked at the rest of the room filled with Chaldean Servants. All looking at him for leadership on something the rest of the facility deemed important. Important enough that the Casters staying back were making an aquarium large enough to contain the haul and hopefully start a successful farm.</p><p>They already did make the fishing rods for the rest of them. As well as the spears that were not the weapons for the Lancers that came to volunteer. </p><p>They made them stronger. the lines were less likely to break. The lures actually charmed to lure in the favorite of the user. </p><p>"Come all of you with me to Okeanos! That fish farm is going to surpass those Sea Worlds we learned about from Sheba and the grail!"</p><p>The cheer that came from the rest of them in the room was thunderous.</p><p>Cu knew fishing was more than just a fun hobby for a Servant.</p><p>......well he knew just how much now after he was dragged over to Gilgamesh and ordered to make this trip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Never Gamble Against Fou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gawain couldn't see any of the knights that were expected to to show up for training.</p>
<p>They were supposed to be there at least an hour ago. </p>
<p>Granted he had the excuse of assisting on clean up for the stables and was excused for being late already.</p>
<p>But the rest of them were supposed to be here.</p>
<p>So was his King - the many versions of them - and Merlin - as well as his female self called Magi*Mari....</p>
<p>Gawain thought about that and started moving to the meeting room, the one specifically commandeered for those that were from Camelot. They must have been caught up on strategizing again. </p>
<p>New enemies to fight off and new allies to work alongside, his fellow knights were most likely looking into just what they could do do minimize the risks to their Masters.</p>
<p>They were diligent.</p>
<p>They were hardworking.</p>
<p>...they were all facing off against Fou in what looked like poker and <em>losing</em>.</p>
<p>"They really should have listened." Merlin was musing to Arthur.</p>
<p>"We did try to tell them." Magi*Mari added on seamlessly after Merlin had spoken. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Love Rankings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That has to be statistically impossible." Helena said as she looked at the failure marks written down on the board. </p>
<p>"I'll have you know that my husband and I only put down the facts on this side of the room. The chart of love does not lie." Cleopatra stuck a pose as she said this like a supermodel. "The other side of the room has the betting pool of love. I can assure you we had Da Vinci do the statistics for the betting pool."</p>
<p>Said other side of the room shows a Julius Caesar looking ready to flirt with Sheba over her latest bet.  </p>
<p>"No, I mean the amount of times Gudao has failed to woo Mash properly, or confess his feelings. It's been bet on as a sure bet. One that will end up with a sailing banner like the others." Helena spoke quickly and pointed to the banner above her that proudly proclaimed 'Rin/Cu Lancer.' "The listing here has a total of six hundred and twenty three failures in the last three months."</p>
<p>"And every attempt was recorded beautifully, even if the attempt was a failure! There is a few on staff members that watch over them in singularities and mark each attempt off. Nether of them are involved with betting, they just love drama in their spare time. And I carefully screen them from the video feeds." </p>
<p>"Helena, you forgot to remember Gudao has ... a few enthusiastic Servants that want to compete with Mash too." </p>
<p>"Well, I believe in him. Give me a date three years from now!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Genial Award</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why are you hiding under the bar?" Gudao would like to ask <em>why</em> there was a bar, but he had long stopped asking that out loud. The answers to those things tended to be nonsense. </p>
<p>"This is the one that's least popular. Anderson and Shakespeare get into most of their fights round here." Robin Hood answered, looking completely at home underneath the sink. In fact, it looked like he had a mini hideout in there with snacks and entertainment. </p>
<p>"<em>This</em> one? We have more than one bar?" Gudao couldn't help himself with this one.</p>
<p>"Well, yea Master. Don't you know we have taverns in every quarter in Chaldea: Uruk, Celt, Knights, Greek, and even the market place. You could probably guess I haven't listed them all, but forgive me for not caring to right now. If you really want to go to one, then it's probably best to ask one of the Servants to come with you." Robin gave Gudao a chiding look as if to emphasize he better not go alone into one of them.</p>
<p>Gudao shook his head in amazement. "I never knew we had so many let alone one." </p>
<p>Robin Hood looked over at him with a raised left eyebrow at that. "You mean you were the only one in this place to not know?" He asked incredulous. "Everyone else did."</p>
<p>"Mash too!?" Gudao yelped.</p>
<p>"Right, probably not her then." Robin Hood answered. "So you are the second to last to know."</p>
<p>Gudao looked to the ceiling as if it would give him patience, "Can you answer me now on why you are hiding over there?"</p>
<p>"Sure, why not Master. Da Vinci announced that I was best to get along with Servant. I'm staying out of the way of the kings for a while for that."</p>
<p>"They... they wanted to challenge you for it?" Gudao could only hang his head.</p>
<p>"You got it." Robin laid his head back once more. "So I'll be here for a while until you really need me. Nero already declared a challenge."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Other Authors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what about other authors?" Gudako asked Scheherazade. </p><p>Scheherazade paused from making another picture of the great Pharaohs with Nito. "Other authors?" </p><p>Gudako looked off to the side. "We have you, Hans, Shakespeare, and Nursery. All of them have to do with writing or stories. There are a lot of other famous authors too." </p><p>"Would my Pharaoh like them? I mean a pharaoh such as me would be honored to sample them." Nito announced. </p><p>"I bet they could." Gudako mused.</p><p>"Who do you think would show up?" Scheherazade wondered.</p><p>"Maybe Rowling, the Grimm Brothers, Tolkien, and a lot more. We have a lot of famous writers."</p><p>"You mean the Harry Potter story!?" Nito looked ready to demand for a summon now. </p><p>"Well Merlin brought up Disney." Gudako shrugged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Ghost of Easter Challenge: Hello Santa Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gudao’s eye twitched. There was no words for this. Definitely no words.</p>
<p>In front of him was Kintoki. Now the Rider outfit he was familiar with, as was the Berserker. This .. it looked like he was borrowing Jeanne Santa Lily’s time as a Lancer. He wore a pink leather jacket to go with those sunglasses. There was candy canes acting like horns in a bandana of white with bells jingling off the side. The spear he held was a lamp post look alike from one of those Christmas movies.</p>
<p>To the right of Lancer Kintoki there was Solomon.. or should he say Goetia look alike as a tiny child. He was dressed in a light tunic of red with white bells alternating with the gold coin like objects beaded at the ends of the tunic. A jolly Santa hat covering the rest of his head.</p>
<p>“<strong>Why</strong>?” Gudao whined.</p>
<p>“This is a contest for Santa rights. I’m going to win this and show just how golden I am.” Kintoki called out in his usual arrogance. Sometimes Gudao wondered if he was always like this, or he just met Gilgamesh in the Throne of Heroes and he was influenced. He really wouldn’t put it past the Golden King of Heroes. … his name meant gold too. He was not bringing this up to Mash, or Gudako; they would ask the king – any and all of them – to his face. Gudao likes living, thank you very much.</p>
<p>“I, Goetia, the Berserker of Christmas cheer am the only one suited for the position of Santa Claus.” The adorable looking version of his enemy stated as if this was just how it is. With the insanity of the situation a Berserker fit him perfectly.</p>
<p>Gudao looked to the ceiling as if it had an answer, or at least to make sure he didn’t have a stalker ready to drop down on him from above –his time in Chaldea taught him the value of such practices considering some of the Servants. Sadly, he didn’t find an answer even if there was, happily, no stalkers about that he could see. His eyes looked between the two absurdities once more. “You do know that it is Easter, right? Christmas was a few months ago. We already had a Santa.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but Santa’s change every year. This year we need one as golden as me to bring up that holiday cheer as I smash my way through our enemies and fling presents to those who survive.” His arms were crossed as he spoke about this so arrogantly. Gudao couldn’t think past it with all the pink.</p>
<p>“…you’re not going to hit people with a light post are you?” Gudao wondered a bit horrified. There was no way they could hide that in the more present eras. He could only hope it was on the past for a reason if that was the case. With time being wonky on Altera’s time as Santa, he was not going to let the idea of time having no meaning go. In the past, at least, no one will think it weirder than normal. In the present… Gudao did not want to meet the police, or stand time waiting in jail, while they went over how wrong it was to use public property like that.</p>
<p>“No way. It holds the presents while I beat my enemies with my golden knuckles.” Gudao let out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t forget I am here!” Goetia declared. Gudao noticed there was a sheep cape the child version of Geotia wore that he missed from first observation. It sort of reminded him of Astolfo’s cloak. He put it down to his previous enemy – possible still enemy – being a child. Goetia appeared pleased as he grinned savagely at Gudao when he had his full attention. “I will be Santa and destroy all my enemies – and the people around them – while delivering presents!”</p>
<p>“Destroying people is not a Santa thing to do!” Gudao said without filter.</p>
<p>“Hate to bring you down, but the little angry bell has a point. Santa is a great force of destruction for good. His enemies never live to tell the tale.” Kintoki pointed out.</p>
<p>“Yes! Santa delivers oblivion to his enemies! And to the good ones who earned it.” Goetia was quick to add on.</p>
<p>Gudao wanted to go back to bed, why didn’t Gudako deal with this? Oh that’s right, she was painting eggs with the kid Servants. Tamamo Caster, Boudica, and Archer Emiya were all helping out by boiling them and making chocolate eggs for them and the rest of Chaldea to enjoy with their meals. “That still doesn’t explain why the both of you are here during Easter.” He was hoping for a rational answer this time.</p>
<p>“We told you it was a contest.” Goetia was looking at him like he was slow again. Like that time in London when he thought all of Chaldea was running around stupid as they declared challenge on one who may as well be a god.</p>
<p>“See, the both of us are taking over the Easter Bunny Challenge set down by the ghost of Easter to find out who wins the right for next year. We even got these golden Santa Elves costume and class change.” Kintoki added on.</p>
<p>“…what’s the difference between elf and Santa?” He couldn’t help it. He was being drawn into this nonsense. Gudao felt doomed.</p>
<p>“The official Santa pin. The winner gets the official pin.” Gudao knew he should never have expected a reasonable answer form a Berserker.</p>
<p>Gudao wanted to stop himself from asking, but he really couldn’t seem to help himself. It was Halloween with Eli all over again. “Ghost of Easter? Who’s that?”</p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Now as the ghost of Easter, I believe this is most suitable for a contest. We need to deliver pinwheels, colorful eggs, and chocolate flowers to all. Unfortunately, my time as a ghost means I no longer defeat the Great Bunny Rabbit of destruction. That means the two of you are perfect to pass out the talismans that will satisfy the Great Bunny Rabbit when he’s hungry. The winner will become a Santa candidate to be knighted as Santa by the previous Santa on Christmas. Can you do this? Can one of you rise to the challenge of keeping Cath Pa- the Great Bunny Rabbit from destroying us all on Easter once more until the chosen hero rises once again to reign them in?” A shadowy figure spoke. Little flowers slowly forming into tulips on the ground near where they were.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“This is golden!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Destruction is mine Rabbit!”</em>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>“They are the ghost of Easter, didn’t you pay attention to the holidays?” Kintoki looked at Gudao like he should have known.</p>
<p>“I don’t pay attention to spirits of humans when my job of destruction isn’t over yet.” Goetia answered dutifully. Like Gudao cold ever expect help from that corner. He wondered why he even tried. It must be the lack of sanity.</p>
<p>“Let’s pass around some eggs.” Gudao was defeated.</p>
<p>“You’re trying to take our spot as Santa? Be warned I’m too golden to lose!”</p>
<p>“I will avenge myself human!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say that!”</p>
<p>…thus the challenge commenced!</p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <em>…in the church!</em>
</p>
<p>“I didn’t think you had any leftover chocolate Semiramis.” Amakusa declared as he pulled out the small bibles from the top of the seating of the pews.  His hand was in the position to set another holy book into the picnic baskets that had come to be where the Chaldean church placed their scriptures. At least, the rest of the holy books were placed in the library and his office in the back.</p>
<p>“There is no more chocolate. Stop speaking nonsense.” She didn’t come here to talk with him about that.</p>
<p>“There are even these little flowers in the-“</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sheeek!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“There was an attempt on your life. It appears someone is pretending to be an admirer of yours to lower your guard and poison you.” Semiramis pulled back her chains as if nothing was wrong.</p>
<p>“…the eggs in here had Holy Grails painted on them.”</p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <em>……in the arena!</em>
</p>
<p>“Ah! A confession of support for Rome! They need not hide, for all are welcome in Rome, but my Master is the only one in my heart!” Nero cheered, the entire area charged with the sound of her voice in her announcement. A rose appeared in her hand as she grandly held up the basket full of eggs, flowers, and chocolate.</p>
<p>“Nobody cares about crap like that!” Eli shouted just as loud. “That was meant for me from my adoring fans!”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Vwooom!</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>A lake of fire shoved itself through the arena, scorching all in its path.</p>
<p>“My apologies everyone! I am still attempting to control the new power from Master leveling me up!” Gawain’s own voce came over the speakers after a few minutes. The mass leveling and two Ascensions wreaking havoc on that fine tune control from a few days ago.</p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <em>….in the kitchen!</em>
</p>
<p>“Wow, we really did a lot” Gudako mused as she looked over at the fished products. Her entire body filled with pride that the kids managed to finish so much without causing trouble. Clearly, Easter was a mild holiday compared to the rush of a few others.</p>
<p>“I told you mine would be superior!” Gilgamesh was holding out a red and gold egg to the child Hakuno next to him.</p>
<p>“No, mine is!” The child Rider version of Arthur declared back as his own blue and green one was held out hi the Hakuno next to him.</p>
<p>“Both of you are wrong. Hakuno, both Hakuno, like mine best!” Illya was holding up delicately painted eggs with chocolate attached to them.</p>
<p>The group ignored the explosions as Kintoki and Goetia scuffled in the background. Kintoki’s knuckles digging into Goetia’s head in a noogie, while Goetia bit down on one of his arms. Gudao resigned himself to walk out to the next room, bunny ears and tail now par for the course of today.</p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>“Fou, why do you have so much eggs? I thought that was for the children.” Arthur – the adult version of a Saber – called out as he scratched behind the Beast of competition’s ears.</p>
<p>“Fou~” Fou cried as they purred ito the scratches. Arthur always knew where to hit the best spots. Fou looked decisively at his eggs before scooping them up in his small basket and carrying them up. A quick leap and he was on top of Arthur’s shoulder. “Fo-u!” The voice was muffled from biting the basket, but Arthur made due. He held onto the basket in one of his free hands and continued on petting the soft fur.</p>
<p>“He’s decided to stay with you, while some Servants decided to ask if you knew Jesus.” Magi*Mari flippantly added as she about skipped into the room.</p>
<p>“Mer- I mean Magi*Mari, I’m not the only Servant with a legend that says they will resurrect. This has nothing to do with knowing Jesus. Although, I do wonder about what an Easter Bunny is supposed to be about.” Some of the new holidays and their traditions still didn’t make sense to him.</p>
<p>“Oh don’t worry about that. You subdued the Great Bunny Rabbit. It looks like no one wins.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Why Gudako Summons Instead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was frankly ridiculous the type of luck her fellow Masters had for summoning Servants. It stood to reason that they would be just as ridiculous as a catalyst.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was previously posted on it's own before compiled here. That copy has been deleted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think we should leave summoning to me." Gudako commented to Rin and Hakuno.</p>
<p>"Why just you? Hakuno and I have been summoning just fine until now," Rin countered. Hakuno just gathered the kettle off the stove and started pouring the black tea into two cups; Gudako already holding her Romani made coffee in her hands. Hakuno figured this was going to take a while. Hopefully this time not leading to an event where she was forced into a ridiculous costume again.</p>
<p>Gudako leaned against the conference table, taking what looked to be a religious experience with every sip of caffeine. "You know why."</p>
<p>Rin automatically took the cup from Hakuno. Standing with one hand on her hip the other braced to drink her tea, Rin stared Gudako down. "No, I don't know why."</p>
<p>Hakuno just served herself a generous portion of cake and sat herself with her tea. She was set for the possible long haul. Gudako seemed to think that as well, placing her coffee mug near the seat she claimed. Gudako gave one mournful look at her mug before answering. "Rin. We don't need more Cus."</p>
<p>Rin bristled, "Hakuno has not summoned any Cu."</p>
<p>"No, she has our Gilgamesh corner complete."</p>
<p>Rin continued on, "I summoned more than just Cu. Hakuno's summoned more than just Goldie." Hakuno just took a fortifying sip of her tea.</p>
<p>"Rin. Hakuno summoned EVERY version of Gilgamesh including somehow a Foreigner, Alter, and Moon Cancer. When Gilgamesh declared he could be any class, I did not believe we would meet every class of Gilgamesh."</p>
<p>Rin still forged on, "Hakuno has not just summoned Gilgamesh." Pausing here to sip on her tea as if only realizing in her hand.</p>
<p>Once more Gudako looked mournfully at her coffee. Romani truly made a life changing cup. Too bad it might need to be finished cold. "Rin, Hakuno also summoned a few versions of Enkidu, Kingu, as well as Nefertari and Ozy. I think we all know who Hakuno is going to summon next time." Hakuno just stuffed a forkful of chocolate cake into her mouth. She knows all too well. And the Uruk section really could not handle any more kings. Even if Kid Gil was originally summoned by Gudako first. Her corner of Chaldea was clear.</p>
<p>"Again I do not just summon Cus."</p>
<p>"Rin, you summoned Cu in every of the normal seven classes. Even a Berzerker who goes by Cu Alter."</p>
<p>"I still summoned more than just Cu."</p>
<p>"Rin, your other servants are all Celts as well. In fact, I had no idea Diarmuid even came in a form other than Lancer. I didn't even know you could summon a Saber version of Medb after she took off her swimsuit and returned to a rider." And it was true. Rin's ability to summon Celts was almost on par with Hakuno's ability to summon Gilgamesh and those incredibly similar or appreciated by him.</p>
<p>Finally Rin sat down, "Tell me what we would be doing while you summon." After all, sometimes they didn't get a Servant and received mana or mana created items their Servants could use in battle like a boosting Mystic Code. Not that they couldn't make one of those, or use their own mana and spells instead.</p>
<p>Here Gudako grinned, "How about we see how well you act as Catalysts?"</p><hr/>
<p>"Holy s***! 10 5 star Servants in one summon?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Mother's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes Mommy needs a special gift. This is why Jack is going to make herself ready on that special day she heard or: Mother's Day. Obviously the best Holiday. And Mommy deserved the best.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was previously posted on it's own before compiled here. That copy has been deleted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mother’s Day is coming up….”</p>
<p>Jack paused at hearing this on her way to the dining area. Holidays were usually done on discretion. Except for the few that Servants made into Events. Like Valentines and Christmas. She couldn’t expect anyone else to show interest and make one. Then again not many had their mother here like Jack did. Her mommy summoned her to keep her safe and stab her enemies to bits with her knives. And Jack was a good girl. She could do that and protect mommy. For mommy to have a day all to herself then she obviously needed a gift from Jack. It was only right.</p>
<p>Now just how to get a gift……</p><hr/>
<p>“Of course you can come training with us.” Hakuno auntie was kind. And always did training every day. Sometimes she even went out to the field to do it too. Which was exactly where Jack needed to be right now.</p>
<p>“I suppose I could indulge her presence this time Hakuno. I expect compensation when we get back.” The gold armored adult version of Kid Gil was saying odd things again.</p>
<p>“Hakuno is indulging me already when we get back. This was my day off.” The version with the funny hat argued back.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why either of you need to be indulged. Hakuno promised to train with me! You were all uninvited.” The youngest version of the king said. He was older than the Kid Gil her age, but liked to say funny things to Hakuno auntie all the time.</p>
<p>“I just thought it would be fun to join you all!” Enkidu cheered. Jack liked to play with them and Cu Alter all the time. Having them here was a great idea.</p>
<p>Hakuno auntie ignored all of them though. Just to talk to Jack. She would make a wonderful mommy too. Hours later after finding the final shard of what she needed Jack felt she was right on that. Hakuno auntie was very good with kids. And Kid Gil insisted she was going to marry him. And most marriages in the stories led to the pretty lady becoming a mommy.</p>
<p>“So why are you on a quest for more of these? Gudako has enough for now.” Enkidu asked. Hakuno auntie was back to training her magic. While Kid Gil’s older and according to him terrible selves were playing with the monsters in front of her. So many of them died~!</p>
<p>“Mommy’s day is coming up and she needs a present from Jack.”</p>
<p>“Gudako’s birthday was a while ago I believed. I didn’t know she had two this year.”</p>
<p>“I think she mean’s Mother’s Day don’t you Jack?” Hakuno auntie broke in. It looked like she was checking up on her once more. Jack nodded. “It’s a day where you celebrate your mother. Kids usually give presents to their mom. A lot of the time home made.”</p>
<p>See Hakuno auntie really was good with kids. Jack had to tell her so, “You should become a mommy!” “I don’t think I have someone that can be the daddy. You need one of them first to make a baby.” Hakuno auntie’s response made Kid Gil’s older selves look all funny. “Do you need anything more?”</p>
<p>“No. Jack has exactly what she needs.”</p><hr/>
<p>“Mommy! Mommy! Jack got you a present!”</p>
<p>Gudako paused in talking to Rin. Neither of the two of them had seen Hakuno in a week and were starting to worry. Jack coming in was perfect. She was the one they saw last with her. Maybe she could bring it up to her after the present. “Okay Jack. Let’s see that present.”</p>
<p>Rin frowned a little, but followed along. They were going to continue their search after this. …..although why were they going into the summoning room?</p>
<p>“Jack, honey, why are we around here?”</p>
<p>“I found the pretty jewels out training that brings people to protect mommy. Jack got you more protection!”</p>
<p>….which great. That could be anyone. Gudako and Rin upped their pace. Gudako going so far as to burst open the door. Only to find two new servants with a third tied up between them.</p>
<p>Karna and Junalter were idly looking at the frustrated Arjuna. All three of them with a red bow on their person with the words: For Mommy in a childish scrawl on a card taped to their chest.</p>
<p>“Do you like it mommy?”</p>
<p>“!!....!!!”</p>
<p>Rin just held up the incoherent mage next to her and turned to Jack. She was not going to ask the how. But, “Do you know where Hakuno is?”</p>
<p>“Kid Gil’s bigger selves said they were making Hakuno auntie ready for Mommy’s Day.” Rin dropped Gudako. Did she just hear that? Yes… yes she did. But isn’t Mother’s Day still a few days away? Rin did NOT want to ask.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Extension Expansion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Well, at least something changed in this past year other than my being able to do magic and be a Master right?" Gudako muttered when she looked at the before and after blueprints.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was previously posted on it's own before compiled here. That copy has been deleted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Romani looked over to the regular blueprints on his tablet and then back to the scene in front of him.</p>
<p>The digital map did <em>not</em> match up at all.</p>
<p>On the digital map there should be a hallway that took him to the storage units. A lot of them now with not much staff on board even if the Servants did like to claim things for themselves. No, what was in front of him was an entire section of what could be considered little shops. Both versions of Vlad were seen working on patterns for blankets and cloaks. The Berserker of the two working on the more expensive nd delicate materials. A loom and mannequin or two of various body shapes could be seen to display the various garments the two were working on. Medea could be seen in coming in from another room that looked to be dedicated to magic beauty products.</p>
<p>Across from them was what looked like an Arabian Bazar with fluffy rabbit like Djinn manning the stalls. Sheba, who was clearly in charge of it all, was vaunting spices to Boudica. </p>
<p>"I think I might need a better map." Romani conceded. Sure he needed to use a different path from medical to the Command Station, but he didn't think he would have that much trouble navigating the place.</p>
<p>No matter, he would be sue to get there well in time.</p>
<p>He took the corner and  few more turns to find himself in front of an aquarium. Some of the sea life looking like familiar hauls bough in by the various Cu Chulainn. Or the occasional Karna, who was roped into time with his fellow Lancer. Romani spun himself to find another detour. Fergus could be seen with a few other Servants crafting furniture from good quality wood that Romani did not believe was inside the facility.</p>
<p>"I think I got a little bit more lost. Maybe if I take a right this time?" Romani didn't even look at his tablet, completely sure the map would no longer match up. Going by the deluxe ballroom and theater he was passing as well as a karaoke that sounded about right.</p>
<p>The next floors was thankfully normal with the converted farmland and greenhouse combination as well as the ranch for animals bartered and brought in from Singularities. The cinema and casino were new, and threw off the last short cut that Romani knew was there last week. As was the small museums dedicated to science and art. It looked like Da Vinci and her fellow artists and the scientists, thankfully not dedicated to electricity, were enjoying themselves thoroughly with how much was spread out. </p>
<p>A little farther past it was the entrance into the stone mountain for that Romani hoped was a way to where he was supposed to go.</p>
<p>Again it was not.</p>
<p>Instead he passed by several hallways dedicated to housing the Servants. Here there was a helpful mini map on the wall pointing out the Celt section, the Egyptian section, the Camelot section, the Uruk Section, and more. All tastefully decorated too as if he was in a hotel that decided to bring back small sections of their homeland.</p>
<p>"Da Vinci... I think I need help getting back to command?" Romani had no reason to go beyond the regular staff rooms, medical, his office, command, and the cafeteria. The coms were his only hope.</p>
<p>"You missed the updated map didn't you?" Da Vinci replied. </p>
<p>"How did we miss this?" Romani chuckled weakly after telling her where he was firmly not moving from. </p>
<p>"A few of the servants have territory Creation you know. It's not much but as long as they have it anchored, we have a lot more space. Some of them aren't even combatants as most Casters like to stay back. They decided to make themselves at home. And the rest of us too."</p>
<p>"Am I the only one to miss this?" Romani mumbled back.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, aside from the Masters, no one else really knew. Gudako is being sent to get you back. The others are on dates."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Birthday Delight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A birthday relax bash for Gudako and her Curry crushes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was previously posted on it's own before compiled here. That copy has been deleted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Happy Birthday Gudako!” Hakuno cheered to the Master across from her.</p>
<p>“Thank you Hakuno,” Gudako answered sipping her coffee prepared by EMIYA. The man was insistent on her having this one instead of the instant brew she usually had if tea took too long before a meeting.</p>
<p>…..wait- birthday!?</p>
<p>Gudako looked over to the calendar on her tablet to be sure of the date. ‘<em>Already</em>?’ Gudako was so busy with this saving humanity and crazy Servant antics that she decided to forgive herself for forgetting today was her birthday. She was bound to miss somethings on and off this year. “How did you know?” Gudako was completely sure she didn’t tell her.</p>
<p>The third Master in Chaldea made a noise at that one. “Don’t be an idiot, it’s been marked onto the Chaldea Important Events calendar for three months now.” Said calendar included a variety of things the Servants considered non-negotiable to have done, or celebrated as long as they stayed in Chaldea.</p>
<p>“Rin demanded Romani to put it on after you told us it was close to it.” Hakuno chimed in setting the eggs and French toast strips in front of all of them from the large tray she had from the kitchen. Tamamo Cat thought it was adorable Hakuno was going to act as a waitress in her own words. Hakuno didn’t argue, she just wanted to make sure they had food when she saw some of the bottomless pits for stomachs on the move to the cafeteria.</p>
<p>Rin sharply looked to the right and a little above Gudako’s shoulder, “It’s not like we were going ot let you forget to tell us until after you had your birthday. A Tohsaka is not one to forget important dates of their allies.”</p>
<p>“She means friends.” Hakuno chimed in once more. Rin’s defiant rant when it came to her feelings halted in the face of the tea set in front of her. It was an expensive one Hakuno won off of poker night with the kings. Really Gilgamesh should have known this time Hakuno was determined to win when she teamed up with Merlin that night.</p>
<p>“You know you don’t have to do anything this year right?” Gudako waved.</p>
<p>“Of course we did.” And now Rin was offended she wasn’t going to take the presents that were in the middle of the table. Luckily the tea was managing to keep her temper cooled down this morning. She did hear that Ishtar was getting into fights with her lately. Guess that was true.</p>
<p>“You should open them.” Gudako took one more bite of the sweet maple syrup covered treat before opening the lit to the first box. A few nice colored pencils, black pencils, an eraser and a sharpener. Tools she didn’t get to use in her down time .. ever since this whole set of Singularities started. Rin’s look of satisfaction meant this was from her. Instead of objecting she wouldn’t have time to use them, Gudako opened the next box. A fresh sketchbook was seated inside with a few of the few teas she favored.</p>
<p>“Thanks guys.” Gudako really did like her gifts, she just didn’t know if she would be able to touch them until this was all over.</p>
<p>“The rest of the day is yours you know.” Hakuno mentioned, smiling at her with her own smug satisfaction. “Rin and I have our Servants making sure yours stay in line and leave you alone for the day. You can just draw in the flower room like you said you wanted to do last week.”</p>
<p>Well that changed everything.</p>
<p>“No one is getting in without our permission.” Rin added.</p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>Gudako smiled as she stretched in the flower room. It was a room that ended up filled with all the extra flowers the Servants had on hand since one of the Valentine’s where they hassled Merlin into making enough flowers for everyone and Medea got involved. The result was a room that seemed to never end when it came to flowers. The resulting blooms happening so fast that the garden within was different from week to week. And Gudako could swear that the flowers were constantly crossbreeding to make more unique ones no one heard about  outside this room. No… she was sure of it because Da Vinci had samples and seeds of the newest ones she used in art and just had fun testing the properties for future use.</p>
<p>It was calm.</p>
<p>It was perfect for drawing.</p>
<p>The flute music coming from one side of the room was pleasant enough that it was more inspiring her in her newest and first piece of art today.</p>
<p>Gudako was so into the paper and pencils that she didn’t pay attention to when a head of white hair looked over to the right of the room and when receiving a nod from the flute player made himself comfortable replacing Gudako’s tea and snacks for the third time that day.</p>
<p>On the time for dinner, Karna announced his presence with a slight knock on the closest table to Gudako’s work station. “Hakuno and Rin said you would be having a private dinner tonight.”</p>
<p>A flustered Gudako quickly closed her book. “Did they say when they would show up?”</p>
<p>“Hakuno insisted that I and my brothers were the company you wished for tonight.”</p>
<p>The flute music stopped and a familiar Berserker floated over at the end of his brother’s words. “We spent all day together so far, it would be a shame to pass off the time to talk to you Master.”</p>
<p>A small “<em>Eep</em>!” exited Gudako’s mouth before she could stop herself. Ignoring it, she let out a “<em>Come in</em>!” to the door to avoid saying anything to the two of them. Just for a moment. She needed to be able to <b><strong><em>think</em></strong></b>.</p>
<p>“Master, Rin told me you required food in here tonight.” Arjuna came in to complete the trio of the only Servants she saw personally today aside from Mash. A food cart in front of him with the balloons saying ‘Happy Birthday!’ floating above the plates.</p>
<p>……how did those two know she would want this for her birthday?</p>
<p>
  <em>Silly question when the pages of her newest sketchbook were filled with the three of them.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Magi*Mari Hall of Worship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Romani had a little bit of a habit collecting some things. ... more like an obsession if you ask everyone else. It's name: Magi*Mari.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was previously posted on it's own before compiled here. That copy has been deleted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Romani had never realized that Magi*Mari, the greatest idol ever gave out merchandise until he got a mail for signing up for her blog.</p>
<p>He had such a hard time finding it in the beginning that he wondered if Chaldea just didn’t like outside internet materials... or if there was some separate server bugs that needed to be figured out. Chaldea was the only place that was so dedicated to mixing magecraft with technology as it did. Atlas may come close, but as far as Romani knew the internet was not a world ending weapon. If it was it never would have left Atlas.</p>
<p>Romani does confess he spent time learning to be the best doctor he could be, not a technician.</p>
<p>So when the blog was something he could steadily rely on for Magi*Mari information, let alone recordings of her performances. Either live or just her voice Romani did not care, Magi*Mari was an angel. Romani signed up right away for all of it.</p>
<p>He didn’t notice that after paying for a subscription to idol magazines she was in came next. Not until he had to buy a book shelf just for them. As well as more shelving to go with the little figurines that were in her image.</p>
<p>A music box came next.</p>
<p>Then a few posters.</p>
<p>The videos to her performances came in next.</p>
<p>Every record from when he sent an ask for a fortune telling went in next. Those ended up printed into their own little books.</p>
<p>Then a few merchandise that had her logo on it.</p>
<p>….all of the merchandise that had her logo on it.</p>
<p>Romani didn’t even realize that by the time that it was time for the quota of Master’s candidates to finish filling up he had used up his room, his office, and at least one storage room filled with Magi*Mari materials.</p>
<p>He just knew that Da Vinci had the best ability to craft furniture and shelving units. The carved in butterflies and flowers were a beautiful touch. The banners and curtains that were draped over a few select sets were pure decorating delight. The lights he got especially to highlight a few of them were best when they sparkled. Truly it was the best.</p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>“Doctor, I heard you had an exhibit and a shrine for Magi*Mari, is that true?” Gudako had to ask. Da Vinci had to be pulling her leg when it came to that part. Sure the Doctor liked his idols, but really?</p>
<p>The man brightened up at the mere mention of his favorite heroine. “You want to see my collection?!” He would love to give her a tour of every piece.</p>
<p>"I.. yes?" Gudako didn't actually believe it, but now she couldn't disappoint that face. It was so much like a puppy.</p>
<p>"Come this way!!: And before she could stop herself, the good Doctor was already taking her out of the room. A pleading look at Da Vinci just got her a peace sign with a mouthed "Have fun!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Merlin's Not so expected Valentine's Day Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeanne and Marie swear that the color was similar enough to dark chocolate, so it counted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was previously posted on it's own before compiled here. That copy has been deleted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin looked up from his books. There were so many to read that he couldn’t help himself from migrating to his spot in the library whenever he wasn’t busy, or working with Gilgamesh – any variation – for something and not out with Master for training and fighting side by side with her. The approach of Jeanne and Marie was like clockwork when it came to gathering him for meal times. It was just like how on every Sunday, to the minute, Jeanne would accompany him to the Chaldea Church for a small service by Amakusa Shirou. The small lunch and then little debates and study period then was just him and Jeanne over the Bible among the rest of those considered Saints by history.</p><p>“Merlin.” Jeanne and Marie chimed in together. The pair of them completely full of vibrantly happy emotions as they were clearly looking right for him.</p><p>“Marie. Jeanne.” Merlin offered the pair of them a nod and the habitual small smile on his face gained sincerity behind it as the pair beamed at him. Merlin was always privately wondering on just how neither of the pair of them were affected by him, but that logic puzzle on divine protection, or some innate ability from either of them, could be put on the back burner while the pair of them were with him. He could save it for when he was not busy and wanted to waste time.</p><p>“Come with us!” Marie was the first one to speak next, Jeanne looking a little off put by the demand stated so simply, yet as if she knew exactly what the other was on about.</p><p>“Merlin, please come this way. You <em>have</em> to see this.” Jeanne spoke up next. Her eyes more pleading with him as she gave off hope that he would acquiesce her wishes. There was no reason not to do so. Actually, Merlin wanted to know what the pair of them decided he just needed to see. The two of them already saw him at meal times as well as whenever they visited in their free time.</p><p>It surprised and somehow made his entire being relax to find out that was at least once a day for the pair of them. Together, or separate, the two sought him out.</p><p>Marie as easily as Jeanne now that she knew where to find him.</p><p>“I can always come back to this.” Merlin put the book he was reading down. The not so small cheer from Marie and bright smile from the woman in front of him was hard to miss.</p><p>The pair led him out of the library and looked like they were trying so hard not to spill what they were going to show him. He couldn’t have that. Not even a hint was there, it made looking for what they wanted with his other sight almost impossible. They clearly remembered this from the time Marie was so insistent on playing I-Spy and it counted in the entirety of Chaldea at once. Merlin was still amused that the passing Mata Hari knew all the answers whenever she was dragged in by the vivacious Queen of France, but Marie took it as a win for herself and her country regardless. Merlin was actually.. dare he say it.. surprised that the Assassin class Servant actually won over his Clairvoyance whenever she was present. Then again, Merlin did know she was used as much as a temp as they called it around Chaldea for almost as much as Cu Chulainn and there was only one of her when she was not off somehow becoming the base’s therapist and Gilgamesh’s attendant. The King had demands on how she spent her off time with how much she did.</p><p>“Are we visiting any of the other Servants?” Merlin hazarded a guess. Artoria had recently been summoned and he had only seen her thrice so far, but the two women in front of him hadn’t been trying to get them to spend any time with her, or the knights yet.</p><p>“You’ll see when we get there. It is as wonderful as the love one has from France.” And that didn’t explain, or give any hints and Marie knew it from the way she was smiling. She really was a clever one.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Merlin, I’m sure you’ll like where we are going.” Jeanne chimed in next. It always was amazing to Merlin that they could assume and be right about the change in the temperature in the room on rising whenever they showed just how much they knew, liked him, and wanted him around. Merlin had no idea how they timed that, but it was masterfully done. It made him feel warm all over. Marie must have had a hand in it considering her experience with dramatic entries and exits.</p><p>(<em>Merlin never decided to ask, considering the odd look on Da Vinci’s face the one time he asked about it before he changed the subject. This time it was a nice puzzle to pass the time if he wasn’t told the answer</em>.)</p><p>“Here we are!” Marie interrupted Merlin from his thoughts as she threw open the room to Medea’s little hobby shop.</p><p>“You three are here early.” The demigoddess, daughter of Zeus, mentioned as the three of them entered.</p><p>“We didn’t want him to guess the answer, so we took the longer way.” Jeanne mentioned politely and warmly to the Caster.</p><p>“It’s still in the back.” Medea answered as she moved onto working on her own project for whatever latest thing took her fancy to make a miniature model for. It looked like a commission for a video game character to Merlin’s inexperienced eyes. They really wanted to know more as the two led them to the back of the shop.</p><p>To where a mannequin of a man was outfitted in a black fabric. A black, no deep and dark purple silk shirt was used as well as a similar material to jeans for the actual pants. A scarf that felt like a material similar to that of a more heavy material than a sarong was tossed over them like a miniature cape. Some black shoes were on the feet, the leather looking extremely supple.</p><p>…and it was all in his size.</p><p>“What’s this?” Merlin asked in a bit of hesitation. It looked to be for him, but he was not going to assume.</p><p>“This,” Marie led off.</p><p>“Is our Valentine’s Day present for you.” Jeanne finished.</p><p>Merlin absentmindedly had his hand touching the material as he inspected it, so he could look away – not on purpose – from them as they answered him next. “An outfit, but I don’t think that is part of the tradition. I thought that was chocolate.”</p><p>“We always see you in that one outfit of yours. You, also, don’t really get to keep chocolate with you after you eat it. Marie and I thought it would be nicer to get you something you could keep. And it is a color close to dark chocolate. So we made it for you.” Jeanne added as if that innocent logic was why making an entire outfit plus the shoes was normal.</p><p>“Yes!” Marie jumped in. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Merlin~”</p><p>"I suppose I could wear this to the beach." Merlin said as he tried to think of a time to wear his gift. His mind was more racing on just what he could even get them in return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. A Regular Conversation with BB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Because I got excited about the FGO CCC event~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was previously posted on it's own before compiled here. That copy has been deleted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now, Senpai, the adorable BB-chan can’t just give away all her secrets.” Gudako didn’t really come here for BB’s secrets, she came here to invite he, just like all the other Servants to make a vote for what dessert would be on Friday. There was an almost war in the kitchen earlier over it and Gudako doing a survey sounded like the most peaceful solution compared to the battle tournament against chefs for the right for it.</p><p>Seriously, one Servant bragging that they were the Chaldean favorite for having their favorite foods served for an entire week was just asking for an intense competition and sudden interest in the kitchens that the staff was in no way able to handle. Well, not without that intense fight. After all, Billy cheating at cards one too many times, or a king winning one too many hands with their high rank luck, had them all deciding in less than three minutes a fight was the only true way to decide.</p><p>“It’s just dessert. You can always tell me your vote is to abstain.” Gudako already had a few Servants that literally didn’t care what it was that was served as long as they could eat it. It wouldn’t be weird either for BB be in that category, she was from the Moon Cell. Flavor might be different from what she was used to all around, if she did eat. Gudako knew BB did here, but she might have not on the Moon Cell before this.</p><p>“The incredibly talented and cute kouhai, BB-chan is indeed willing to vote. It’s just that this is an incredible secret that should only be told after a lovey dovey event that got you close to my heart, Senpai.” BB –chan was pretty much dancing on the spot in delight, while twirling her hand like she already had her wand in it.</p><p>“That’s alright. We don’t need to go that far!” Gudako protested. She wasn’t ready for whatever strange disaster BB was thinking of for the two of them, her sense of what was a good time did not mesh with anyone’s. Not even counting that, Gudako was sure this would get back to her other Servants and the ones that did hold some stalking tendencies and … <em>hard</em> dedication to ‘<em>loving’</em> her were sure to step up their games and get competitive. Gudako was not looking for any advancements on that side of things.</p><p>“You’re rejection of this adorable kouhai is just bad enough to make me cry, was your ploy to bring BB-chan to tears and then take her out on a date to make up for it?” It was almost a little too creepy that BB could smile while saying that to her. “Don’t worry, BB-chan is a pure maiden with a Spirit Origin that is absolute. I know that you were joking, but try not to do that to the women in love with you. It will break their hearts almost like BB-chan’s was, if my heart didn’t belong to someone else.”</p><p>…….Gudako <em>really</em> felt bad for whoever was the object of BB’s affections.</p><p>“So, does this mean you want to tell me, or not?” Gudako asked as she leaned a little to the exit. As soon as she got her answer she was going out fast. If there wasn’t the ability to magic a different answer or hack into the vote digitally, Gudako would have had her answer in less than ten minutes with the tablets and computers available everywhere.</p><p>“Sweet cake rolls.” BB finally answered as if it was obvious. Her wand out and a sparkler like image of a young woman – NOT BB – was seen eating them. That young woman looked familiar too. “BB-chan has the same tastes as her most wonderful Senpai.”</p><p>“Thanks, BB-chan. You’re vote helped a lot.” Gudako responded like she had to every person who voted. Her mind was still on that image. ‘<em>That reminded me of Hakuno. But why would that one Gilgamesh’s Master from an almost Singularity have met BB?’</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>